Advice Guys Should Listen To
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Mini drabbles based off something I got off my profile on here. HARUXOC!


**Miyuki: Okay this came to my mind to write soemthing about this!!!!**

**Haru: I am the center again.**

**Miyuki: Yes but with Kimiko!!!!**

**Kimiko: Wait wait wait WHAT?! I didn't sign up for this!!!**

Haru: What don't you want to be with me? (cute little sad face)

**Kimiko: (blushes and shuts up)**

**Miyuki: Exactly!!! Anyways, if anyone doesn't know, this is on my profile. So you can copy it if you want. And sorry for the first one suggest mature things. Haru I need your help saying the disclaimer!!!**

Haru: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket or the little advice said in this one-shot. Mi does on Kimiko. (Is handed a index card) Wait hold on.....(smirks) I meant _I_ own Kimiko.

**Kimiko: What you do not!!!!**

**Miyuki: Anyways.......enjoy!!!!!!!!**

_**WHEN SHE ACTS SHY **_

**-SAY I LOVE YOU **

When I disposed her of the last article of clothing covering her body, she immediately curled into a ball to hide herself. I didn't even get a glance at her. A prominent blush was on her face and I could obviously guess that she was a virgin. I didn't judge her for being like this either.I remember going through the same thing with Rin. I smiled lovingly at her and cupped her cheek.

"Kimiko, don't worry. You're beautiful." Kimiko looked at me unsure and I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Even if you weren't beautiful, that wouldn't matter to me. And do you know why?" She gave a small shake of her head meaning no. I put my head right by her ear so I could whisper in it while also teasing the poor apendage.

"Because I love you." Tense arms came loose and she very slowly allowed me to see her fully. The blush grew even more and the words Kimiko said next made me smile.

"I love you too."

_**WHEN SHE RUNS AWAY FROM YOU **_

**- CHASE HER **

Rain poured down from the sky and it was no surprise to me either. I mean with the typhoon warning, no one should be outside. But here I am, running away from everything I love. It's the easiest way to forget. I didn't dare stop running for if I did, then I knew I would go back, and I didn't want to go back. I'm a coward and I can't protect them like I said I would. I especially couldn't protect _him._

Why won't he just let me run away, stop chasing me! I looked back and saw him getting closer and closer to me. My legs were screaming in pain for running so long and I knew they wouldn't last long. Luckily a park was coming up ahead and I knew I would have to stop there. I ran until I was right by a slide where I laid down and caught my breath. Tears mixed with rain and my body racked with sobs. I curled into a ball facing away from where I came from.

"Come Kimiko, let's go back." I knew he would be here soon, I just wished it would take longer. He laid his jacket on me and croutched down to me.

"You tried your best. It's okay. You did your best." Circles were rubbed on my back as more words of comfort were said. I finally decided to look at him.

"Haru.....t-take me home. I w-wanna go home." He smiled at me and picked me up carrying me bridal style. Even though I can't protect them all, even though they may get hurt, I know Haru will still be with me no matter what. And that's all I wish for.

_**WHEN SHE PUTS HER FACE NEAR YOURS **_

**- KISS HER **

I watched Kimiko walk with another guy and laugh. Something stirred inside of me and I guessed it was my Black side. But I couldn't let it out for I knew Kimiko would get upset. I watched her until she finally said goodbye to the guy and walked over to me. I glanced at her while we were walking and decided to bring it up casually.

"So who was that?" She looked at me and smiled, which caused Black Haru to swirl inside. Once again I ignored it until she answered.

"Some guy in my math class." I nodded and didn't say anything for a little bit. But after a little bit, I posed another question.

"What's his name?" It was silent for a bit and when I looked over and she was smiling and laughing slightly. I asked what was funny and she put her face only inches away from mine.

"What, is someone jealous I talked to another guy?" She was smirking now and the only way Iknew to get that off her face was what I did next. I captured her lips and held her to me. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and when we pulled away, we were catching our breathes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_**WHEN SHE KICKS & PUNCHES **_

**- HOLD HER TIGHT **

"You liar I thought you had left!! I thought you were going back to Rin!! And you were joking the whole time to get me jealous?! Ugh!!" Even though the joke I played on Kimiko was funny, I knew I would be paying the price like I am now. I didn't try to stop her either, but once I saw tears in her eyes I knew I had to stop this. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her small body tight to mine. It seized the punishment she issued on me, and it left it open for her to cry as much as she needed. She gripped my shirt and was not letting go.

"Kimiko, never think I'll leave you. I told you I would be here forever and I'm going to be. Rin and me are over. I'm sorry I played the joke on you. I love you" Her crying calmed after a little while and now she was only left with stuttering.

"And that's all I ever ask for." I never let go of her that night.

_**WHEN SHE IS SILENT **_

**- SHE'S THINKIN OF HOW TO SAY I LOVE YOU **

"Hey, what's up? You okay." I think I snapped her out of her trance for she did a small jump and looked at me. She was confused for a sec before she waved off what I said saying she was just spaced out. I wonder if she doesn't want to be here? She suddenly ducked her head and I could see she was blushing.

"Aishiteru." I smiled big and lifted her chin from across the table. Right before I kissed her, I said two simple words.

"I know."

_**WHEN SHE IGNORES YOU **_

**- SHE WANTS ALL YOUR ATTENTION! **

It's been three days now since Kimiko and I haven't talked. Ever since then I haven't been able to fully concentrate on anything else besides her. I'm ending this today. When the bel rang, I immediately found Kimiko and I cornered her. I think she was upset I got her for once, usually she found a way around me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She crossed her arms and looked away from me. I didn't think she was going to answer me at first, but she did utter a little sentence.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with other girls...." When I heard her, a smile broke out on my face with laughter following after. She blushed hard and it made me laugh more.

"Is that why you have been quiet to me? So I would notice and wonder why?" She blushed even more and still didn't look my way. I decided to grab her chin and turn her face toward me. Then I got real close to her face. Before I kissed her, I said one thing to her,

"It worked."

_**WHEN SHE PULLS AWAY **_

**- GRAB HER BY THE WAIST AND NEVER LET GO **

"Come on let's talk this out Kimiko!" I grabbed her wrist, but that was short-lived for she jerked it out of my grasp. It was easily seen that tears streaked down her cheeks and it killed me inside to see.

"Why would I want to talk to someone who lies about loving me!!" She ran again away from me, but I quickly got a better hold on her. One arm went around her waist and another soon followed. She struggled to get free, but I wasn't going to let her go

"Listen to me please. She came up to me and kissed me before I could react. I was holding her arms to prevent her from falling on me. You walked around right then. Please believe me." I tightened my grip on her kind of like in a pleading hug. Her struggles seized but I didn't dare let her go.

"....Why should I believe you?" I quickly spun her around and looked at her in the eyes.

"Because I love you and would never lie to you. Ever." She didn't say anything. But then Kimiko suddenly went on her toes and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with just as much passion. We fit together as one.

_**WHEN YOU SEE HER AT HER WORST **_

**- TELL HER SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! **

I walked into the bathroom and was overwhelmed by the smell of vomit. That didnt' stop me though and I kneeled down by the poor lady supporting herself on the toilet. She was shaking and I rubbed her back soothingly hoping it would help. She tried to look up at me, but another wave of nausea washed over her. Kimiko's head was back in the toilet emptying everything left in her stomach. I held her hair back in hopes of helping this woman.

"I-I.....don't want you....in h-here. T-This is...disgusting...._I'm_ disgusting." I leaned over and flushed the toilet to help get rid of the smell of puke. Then I stood up and I think she thought I was leaving for she looked up fast. That caused a nauseas feeling to come back, but she didn't puke at all. I grabbed a cup by the sink and filled it with water. Then I kneeled back down and handed it to her.

"Take small sips. I'm not going to leave you. I caused this. And you are not disgusting. You are the most beautiful person I know." She took a small sip and looked at me confused. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale, and her breath had a smell of vomit. But I wouldn't want any other girl.

"Look at me Haru, I'm hideous." I stared into Kimiko's eyes and smiled a true smile.

"You're beautiful. No matter what. Besides, I bet that's just you going hormonal cause of the baby." I loved to tease her when it came to her hormones. This is going to be a fun 9 months....well for me.

_**WHEN SHE SAYS NOTHING IS WRONG **_

**- A MILLION THINGS ARE RUNNING THROUGH HER HEAD **

"Is something wrong?" I looked at Haru and smiled a fake smile hopefully to lead him on. I told him nothing is wrong and he let it drop. My mind didn't waste any time going back to thinking about everything. Especially with Akito being a main one. He stayed silent and so did I. We walked through the park and then he suddenly stopped and kissed me. I was surprised for it came out of nowhere.

"Haru wh--" "Don't worry too much about everything. Calm you brain." How does he know? Haru can always guess when I'm worried over something. It surprises me, but makes me happy at the same time. I kissed him back and smiled.

"Alright. I will. Thank you." And I mean it. I couldn't live without this white and black haired man.

_**WHEN SHE SCREAMS AT YOU **_

**- TELL HER YOU LOVE HER BUT MEAN IT **

"HARU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! I ASKED YOU ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T LOVE RIN AND WHAT DO YOU SAY, 'OF COURSE I DON'T!' I GUESS YOU WERE LYING THEN TOO!!! I LOVED YOU!!!" My heart was in two from seeing Rin and Haru together in bed. No clothes were on Rin and Haru had her in his arms. That idiot, I asked him if he wanted Rin and he said no. Why must guys be soo difficult?!

"I love you Kimiko. I wouldn't be having an affair with Rin like that. When I went to bed, I was alone. When I woke up, she was there. I didn't have any sex with her. I didn't allow her to sleep in my bed. And I definitely know that I was still dressed in bed having a dream about you." My knees gave out and I cried into my hands. Why must this be soo difficult?! He sounds like he's saying the truth, but what I saw was what I saw. I don't know if he's making this all up.

"H-H-How can I-I be so s-s-ure?" Strong arms made their way around my body and I was then moved to his lap. He rocked me back and forth while trying to calm me down.

"I love you. And if you love me then that's how you can be sure." I did love him. I looked through tears in my eyes at his face and he wiped them all away. I fell asleep in his arms, but before I did I said one sentence,

"I love you too, I'm sorry."

_**WHEN YOU SEE HER WALKING **_

**-SNEAK UP BEHIND HER GRAB HER BY THE WAIST AND GIVE HER A KISS **

I stood, back resting against the wall and my arms crossed. Girls walked by and looked at me while then giggling to their friends. I've been considered a bad boy. But if I'm a bad boy......

There she is. I pushed off the wall and went up behind the girl. Her friend saw me, but didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and I smiled. When I put her down I immediately asked for a kiss which I was granted one.

"And what is the special occasion for all of this?" I looked at her confused then smiled one of my smiles.

"I saw you walking." She laughed and hugged me again. Yea, if I'm a bad boy...

Then she, Kimiko, is my bad girl.

_**WHEN SHE'S SCARED!! **_

**-HOLD HER AND TELL HER EVERYTHING WILL BE OK CAUSE SHE'S WITH YOU **

Watching the news terrified me. A report of a loose murderer reported being seen going into some woods. Yea I'm scared. I didn't want to tell Haru that I was, but it was getting hard to hide it. I mean, every time someone made a noise, I would jump and grip his arm. He questioned me the first time and I blew it off as being startled.

Yea, I wish it could be that easy. But he got so used to it, where now I was in his lap. I still said I was just startled. But even I couldn't believe that. It was when Shigure said he heard something outside in the forest did I litterally not let go of Haru. I know he caught on too for he tried anything to calm me.

"Don't worry Kimiko, he's not in our forest." I shook my head fast disagreeing with everything he said. I'm not going to believe Haru like that as easily as he says it.

"And how do you know?" A hand cupped my cheek and made me look up. Gray eyes met purple and I felt like I was in a trance.

"I don't. But I do know that you're in my arms. And as long as that is true, you're safe. Cause you're with me." I smiled, and a wave of safety washed over me. It's true. I'm safe from that guy. Only cause...

I'm in Haru's arms.

_**WHEN SHE LOOKS LIKE SOMETHINGS THE MATTER **_

**- KISS HER AND TELL HER NOT TO WORRY **

As I walked with Kimiko, something was different. She was quiet and not saying anything. And when she did, it was quiet and obviously fake. I kept looking at her and tried to see if I could find out what. Suddenly out of nowhere, she stopped and stood in front of me. I gazed at her with curiousity, but didn't speak.

"............" Nothing came from her, but I waited none-the-less. Kimiko's eyes turned toward the ground and she bit her lip. I knew this face. She was thinking too much. What can I do to help her?

A smile broke out on my lips and a thought came to my head. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. She was taken off guard and I took that to my advantage. I deepened the kiss and after some time, we pulled away out of breath.

"Whatever is bothering you, don't worry. Let me take care of it. Okay?" She looked at me and I knew she was going to argue, but I kissed her again quickly before she had the chance. When I pulled away I reiterated my Okay and she finally sighed and agreed.

"Thank you Haru."

_**WHILE SHE HOLDS YOUR HANDS **_

**- PLAY WITH HER FINGERS **

I started to unconciously linger back from the group. I thought I was alone into when I looked at my feet I saw another pair. A small smile fell across my face and I knew exactly who was beside me. We never get to spend time together just the two of us, but I think today we will.

We stopped in this park and Momiji and Tohru raced off to play on the playground. I saw Yuki and Kyo follow, of course, to (as they say) "Make sure Momiji doesn't go crazy." That's a lie. They will make up any excuse to be with Tohru. I decided I wanted to just watch everyone, so I took a seat in a tree that was considerably bent and easy to climb. Haru followed me and since the tree wasn't big enough I was sitting in his lap. There's one thing I enjoy....

"It's nice today." Arms encircled me and I felt content. I smiled at everyone and put my hand over Haru's. I agreed to his small statement and we both grew quiet.

"If everyday was like this..." I didn't finish for he knew what I was going to say. Soon Haru's hands were occupied by moving around and playing with my fingers. Also he brought them to his lips and kissed everyone of them. I giggled and leaned against Haru.

"Everyday would be perfect." I closed my eyes and enjoyed Haru messing with my fingers and the wind blowing my hair. Yes, if there's one thing I enjoy, it's one word. And that is...

Haru.

**Miyuki: WOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I finished!!!!!!!!!! And in only two days!!!!!!!!!!! I'm happy!!!!**

Haru: Congrats. At least you are showing people you are alive.

**Kimiko: Hahaha yep!**

**Miyuki: Okay so my favorite is the face close to yours and when she looks her worst!!!!!!!**

**Kimiko:...............**

**Haru: Hahahaha I think Kimiko liked them all. I know I did. Especially the first one. (smirk)**

**Miyuki: Perv. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me your favorites. I'd really like to know!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
